Amor Imposible
by Keitaroura
Summary: Continuacipon del capitulo de Hallowen, KFXTP, despues de lo que Carlitos descubre, Kimi se da cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Actualizado ultimo capitulo. Siento la espera.
1. El comienzo

Debo de decir que me gusta mucho la serie fe All Grown Up, por alguna razСn siempre me ha gustado la pareja de Tommy y Kimi. Esta historia es algo como la continuaciСn de el capitulo en el que Tommy pelea con Carlitos (Chukey paro algunos) ya que este cree que Tommy escribiС TP y KF en su Аtico lo cual comienza la pelea por la hermana bueno no se los platico si son fans sabrАn de cual hablo, tal ves no soy un experto en ortografМa ni en recordar como se escriben los nombres pero hago el intento, sean gentiles es mi primer fic, como se la aceptaciСn escribirИ mas y mejores de mi demАs programas favoritos.  
Sin mas rodeos aquМ comienzo.

Kimi entra a su habitaciСn se recuesta en su cama trata de dormir, no puede, mira hacia el techo hasta que escucha un fuerte ronquido que biene de la habitaciСn de su hermano, es entonces que reacciona y mira el reloj.

- Tres de la maЯana- Dice mirando su reloj de mesa, mira atraves de la ventana ve algunos jСvenes regresando a sus casas,tras haber cometido travesuras por la noche, lanzando huevo y papel higiИnico a las casas- Ha, inmaduros- Al decir esa palabra una imagen de Tommy regresa a su memoria "eres importante para mi" recuerda- No, no ya no debo de pensar en ello, ya quedo en el pasado, y lo mas importante es el mejor amigo de mi hermano.

Sale de su habitaciСn en silencio, cuidando de no hacer demasiado ruido, baja las escaleras y toma el telИfono, tenia que hablar con Lily,  
no le importaba la hora, solo tenia que hablar con alguien, y siempre contaba con su mejor amiga, solo esperaba que quien respondiera fuera la voz de su amiga, marco el telИfono, alguien tomo la llamada de inmediato.

-Diga- Pero no era la voz de Lily, tampoco era Phily, ni siquiera la voz de una mujer, Kimy no supo que hacer, solo colgС la bocina, como pudo equivocarse de numero,  
ella recordaba que marco el numero de la casa de Lily, subiС a su habitaciСn nunca le habМa pasado eso, casi desde que aprendiС a hablar le ha marcado a Lily para platicar.

-Mi mente me esta jugando bromas- Penso de inmediato. Camino a su cama se sentС en un borde- ©Como paso esto?, definitivamente tengo que hablar con Lily pero no hoy, no ahora, serА mejor que duerma un poco maЯana se me tendrА que ocurrir algo- Se dejo caer hacia atras y quedo profundamente dormida.

A la maЯana siguiente despertС muy tarde, se la hacia tarde para llegar a la escuela, solo se cambio de ropa, al bajar por las escaleras y entrar en la cocina, no encotro a nadie, solo una nota para ella escrita por su madre, "Hija tu padre tuvo que ir al cafИ mas temprano de lo normal fue con tu hermano, tengo que ir por las compras, cuМdate mucho. Mama." "Genial, tendrИ que desayunar sola", miro el reloj, no tenia tiempo para desayunar tenia que irse o el autobЗs la dejarМa,  
tomo sus cosas y saliС de la casa, pero fue inЗtil el autobЗs se habМa ido, junto con la perfecta oportunidad de hablar con Lily. Tengo que llegar rАpido a la escuela, camino a la cochera por su bicicleta, escucho la bocina de un auto y vio el auto de la mama de Tommy, al parecer se le hizo tarde a ellos tambiИn.

-©Quieres que te llevemos?- Pregunto la mama de Tommy- ApresЗrate o llegaras tarde.

No puede ser, seria demasiado vergonzoso viajar hasta a escuela junto a Tommy, despuИs de todo lo que paso ayer, "no tiene nada de raro tu lo dijiste solo fue un amor que ya paso" pero era la forma mas fАcil de llegar al la escuela asМ que o tuvo otro remedio, subiС al coche, por suerte Tommy iba adelante ella lo miro de reojo, a el no aprecio notarlo, miro entonces a Dil aprecia igual de extraЯo que siempre trataba de atrapar moscas invisibles "inmaduro" penso de inmediato,  
de nuevo lo recordС solo negС can la cabeza, asМ que solo bajo la mirada a sus tenis el resto del viaje, llegando a la escuela dio las gracias y se puso a buscar a Lily tenia que estar a solas con ella por un momento.

-... pero si lo piensas bien es bastante obvio...- la encontrС platicaba con su hermano- mira ahМ viene, has lo que te dije- Phily se alejo y las dejo solas- ©que te pasa? te ves diferente.

-No dormМ bien anoche- Esperando que nadie conocido los estribera espiando- Tengo que hablar contigo, es urgente.

- Si ya lo suponМa.

- Te parece en el almuerzo, ahora no puedo con tanta gente aquМ.

-No hay problema.

-Gracias amiga.

Bueno espero que les guste, espero escribir solo tres capМtulos depende de su comentarios, tal vez este es muy corte pero los demАs serАn mas largos lo prometo,  
el final serА inesperado ni siquiera yo lo se. 


	2. Tommy se da cuenta

Me llego un momento de inspiraciСn asМ que voy a continuar con el fic antes de que se vayan las ideas que aun estАn algo frescas, espero les este gustando mi fic.

Durante el transcurso de la noche no pudo dejar de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en esa persona especial, ni siquiera en las clases ponМa el mas mМnimo interИs, solo esperaba el momento para hablar de todo lo que habМa estado perturbando su cabeza durante la noche, se quedo soЯando despierto durante un ato recordando como era su rostro, pero de inmediato recordС quien era, si era especial, pero no podМan ser mas que amigos, una gran amistad estarМa en juego,  
recordС todo lo que paso la noche anterior: llego a su habitaciСn, la recorriС con la mirada, lo mismo de siempre, carteles de festivales de cine por todos lados y premios por doquier, trato de no pensar en ella,  
pero era difМcil, "no debo es la hermana de Carlitos" se decМa a si mismo "pero realmente te gusta no" decМa otra voz dentro de cabeza "pero no es posible, no puedo traicionar a Carlitos asМ, aun recuerdo como se puso con lo de Z", parecМa que su corazСn peleaba con su sentido comЗn, "tal vez Z es el problema, a el tambiИn le gusta, pero el es muy tМmido, no parece pero lo es", al parecer el corazСn ganaba terreno, "ademАs, tenemos mas tiempo de conocerla nosotros que ese tal Z", "si, pero creo que a Kimi tambiИn le gusta el, creo que ella estarА mejor con el que conmigo", "©como lo sabes? deberМas intentarlo antes de que Z se lo diga antes, ©que tal si en realidad nos quiere a nosotros?", "pues lo acula muy bien, no creo que nos quiera mas que como amigos", "te digo que deberМas intentarlo, no perdemos nada, trata de ser directo con ella, hazlo y te dejare de molestar,  
llАmala" "©que? ©a esta hora?" "tu solo intИntalo".

Tommy bajo por el telИfono, estaba por terminar de bajar la escalera cuando sonС, quiso tomar la llamada de inmediato para que nadie despertara y se diera cuenta de que se le iba a declarar a la hermana de su mejor amigo, pero el telИfono no estaba, pero escucho una voz-  
Diga - era Dil, que hacia despierto a esa hora, vio que salМa de la cocina, traМa una galletas.

-©Quien era?- Pregunto Tommy

-No lo se, hermano nadie contesto- RespondiС Dil mordiendo la galleta.

-AsМ que eres tu el que se roba las galletas.

-No la estoy robando, los extraterrestres me dijeron que si no comМa al menos cinco galletas, se los llevarМan como esclavos de un planeta muy lejano, asМ que no deberМas ragaЯarme, deberМas agradecerme el seguir siendo libre.

-Aha... Bueno te veo en la maЯana.

-Tommy... Tommy- Tommy abrio los ojos y vi que la clase ya habМa terminado- Estas bien llevas roncando cerca de diez minutos, creo que necesitas comer algo- Carlitos lo ayudo a levantares- ©Estas bien?

Miro alrededor, se durmiС recordando que paso durante la noche.

- Lo siento chicos pero creo que si necesito comida.

- Entonces vamos al comedor, las chicas ya deben de estar esperАndonos- Dijo Phily

Pero Tommy no sentМa ganas de ver alas chicas, ahora que lo pensaba,  
no las habМa visto en toda la maЯana, y eso le agradaba, en ese momento lo que menos querМa era ver mujeres. Cuando llegaron al comedor por suerte para el no estaban ahМ, eso le hizo darse cuenta de que en verdad tenia hambre.

Cuando terminaron las clases se dirigМan a la casa de Phily ya que verМan el maratСn del terror.

- Vamos chicos, ©cuando han tenido la oportunidad de ver esta gran colecciСn de hermosas pelМculas de terror? Mis padres no estarАn y podemos ordenar pizza.

- Yo me apunto- Dijo Carlitos- ©Que te pasa Tommy? no te ves muy animado.

- Lo siento pero no puedo ir, no me siento muy bien, yo paso.

- Lastima Tommy- Dijo Phily- Pero si cambias de opiniСn ya sabes donde estaremos, en la casa de a lado.

- Gracias, creo que si duermo un poco me sentirИ mejor.

- Muy bien pero tienes que ir, estaremos todos Phily, Lily, Dil, Susie,  
Angelica, Kimi y yo, sin ti no serА lo mismo.

Lo se, lo se prometМ algo mas largo, pero tengo planeados mas de 5 capМtulos a menos de que alguien se oponga (espero que no) o tal vez mas hay escenas que ya estoy imaginando, pero no encuentro el momento de meterlas en la historia, espero comentarios. 


	3. Peliculas de Terror

©Que hay? Bueno he estado imaginando el final de este fic, y crИanme que cuando digo que es final realmente es final, no me hagan decir mas que creo que saldrАn de nuevo mis lagrimas, bueno, pero vamos por lo que estАn aquМ.

-Me alegro de que hayas podido venir- Le dice Carlitos a Tommy-  
realmente pense que no llegarМas, estamos por comenzar, solo estamos esperando la pizza, ©Te sientes mejor?

- Si, creo que en verdad necesitaba dormir un poco.

- Creo que a Kimi le caerМa bien dormir un poco, desde lo de el problema que tuvimos ayer a estado un poco rara pero, creo que empeora, cuando lleguИ a mi casa, estaba encerrada en su habitaciСn y creo que estaba llorando.

-©Que crees que le pase?- Pregunto Tommy un poco preocupado.

- No lo se, pero creo que esta relacionado con Z.

- ©Que tiene que ver el con Kimi?

- Tal vez no sea el momento de decirlo pero creo que Kimi esta enamorada de Z.

-©Enamorada?

- Si, pero creo que Z no le corresponde.

-©y estas seguro de que es Z?

-©Quien mas podrМa ser? ©Phily? Por favor, somos amigos no creo que el me hiciera eso, es como si yo estuviera enamorado de Lily.

-Por favor, aun tenemos 10 aЯos no nos deben de interesar las hasta dentro de como dos o tres aЯos mas.

-Si, de todos modos todos somos amigos, si algo asМ pasara, nos lo dirМamos ©no?

-Pues...- Tommy no supo que decir, estuvo toda la tarde practicando como decirle a Carlitos que el si esta enamorado de Kimi, pero en ese momento se le borro todo de la mente.

- Mira ya llego la pizza.

Al entran en la sala ya todos estaban acomodados en sus lugares,  
Tommy no pudo evitar sentarse junto Kimi, tal vez no se dio cuenta, o no lo hizo a propСsito, pero no se dio cuenta hasta que volteo a verla,  
y penso que seria demasiado descortИs levantarse y cambiarse de lugar por lo que se quedo ahМ sentado, pero no fue por mucho tiempo ya que la se levanto fue ella y se fue a sentar con Susie, Tommy se sintiС muy mal por lo que se limito a mirar el suelo, pero cinco minutos despuИs Kimi estaba de nuevo a su lado, algo cАlido lo invadiС de nuevo.

Cuando termino la primera pelМcula, todos estaban demasiado emocionados, se levantaron o se estiraron, Tommy estuvo a punto de abrazar a Kimi, pero se detuvo al darce cuenta de la hacia, nadie se dio cuenta o eso creМa el.

Lily fue la unica que se dio cuenta, pero Tommy no lo sabia, hizo algo extraЯo con su mano, pero nadie le dio importancia, conforme pasaban las horas pasaban las pelМculas, y estas subМan de intensidad, Tommy no lo noto pero Kimi estaba mas cerca de el, en una de las escenas mas impactantes de la pelМcula que pasaba en ese momento, Kimi tomo el brazo de Tommy, este no lo impidiС, de hecho su temor fue desapareciendo, al grado de no recordaren donde estaba, fue entonces que se atreviС a pasar un brazo por la cintura de Kimi, al igual que el,  
ella no lo impidiС, nadie noto esto y de todos modos no les importaba,  
en ese momento solo eran ellos, se miraron el uno al otro y se mandaron una sonrisa.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, sentМan su aliento del otro, sus labios estaban a solo unos cuantos centМmetros, comenzaron a cerrar los ojos, el momento que habМan estado esperando por mucho tiempo estaba ahora a solo unos milМmetros, sus corazones latМan como si fueran uno solo, ellos lo notaron, sintieron el roce de los labios del otro, pensaron que estallarМan de felicidad...

-©QUE...ESTAN...HACIENDO?...

Bueno aquМ termina, el tercer capitulo, creo que fue el que mas me ha emocionado, espero estИn disfrutando leer esto como yo estoy disfrutando escribirlo, esperen el cuarto capitulo tendrА mas escenas como esta (no solo de TP y KF no son los Зnicos) y serА mas emocionante, solo lean el final de este y dense una idea. 


	4. Algo Inesperado

Bueno aquМ vamos con el capitulo 4, y como lo prometМ serА muy emocionante y con mas escenas de besos (y se los dije no solo KF y TP no por ser los principales son los Зnicos que van a disfrutar) bueno comenzamos.

Lily fue la Зnica que se dio cuenta, pero Tommy no lo sabia, hizo algo extraЯo con su mano, pero nadie le dio importancia, conforme pasaban las horas pasaban las pelМculas, y estas subМan de intensidad, Tommy no lo noto pero Kimi estaba mas cerca de el, en una de las escenas mas impactantes de la pelМcula que pasaba en ese momento, Kimi tomo el brazo de Tommy, este no lo impidiС, de hecho su temor fue desapareciendo, al grado de no recordaren donde estaba, fue entonces que se atreviС a pasar un brazo por la cintura de Kimi, al igual que el,  
ella no lo impidiС, nadie noto esto y de todos modos no les importaba,  
en ese momento solo eran ellos, se miraron el uno al otro y se mandaron una sonrisa.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, sentМan su aliento del otro, sus labios estaban a solo unos cuantos centМmetros, comenzaron a cerrar los ojos, el momento que habМan estado esperando por mucho tiempo estaba ahora a solo unos milМmetros, sus corazones latМan como si fueran uno solo, ellos lo notaron, sintieron el roce de los labios del otro, pensaron que estallarМan de felicidad...

-©QUE...ESTAN...HACIENDO?...

-PerdСn Carlitos yo no querМa- Dijo Tommy alejАndose de Kimi.

-Carlitos no te enojes con el es mi culpa, no se porque pero es mi culpa.

-©Que estАn haciendo? No les advertМ que no vieran esas pelМculas les lavan el cerebro, con ideas tontas de fantasma y monstruos.

DespuИs de toda la confusiСn, y de que se encendieran las luces,  
descubrieron que aquel aterrador grito era de Betty, la mama de los gemelos, todos miraron a todos, pero los mas afectados parecМan ser Tommy y Kimi.

-Por dios se pueden cortar las hormonas con un cuchillo aquМ.

-Vamos mama, son solo pelМculas, no nos llenan de tonterМas el cerebro, y que quieres decir con eso de las hormonas, somos amigos no pasa nada entre nosotros, no pasara nunca- Concluyo Phily- Y ©que pasa con ustedes? tienen la cara bastante pАlida, no sabia que esta pelМcula los espantara tanto.

Ahora todos miraban a los dos jСvenes en el suelo. ambos estaban a punto de desmayarse, a tres metros de distancia entre ellos.

-Vamos Kimi serА mejor que regresemos a casa, no te ves muy bien.

-Lo mismo digo hermanС- Dijo Dil- Apenas puedes mantenerte en pie.

-Estoy bien solo fue la impresiСn, creo que necesito descansar- Dijo Tommy acercАndose a la salida- Vamos Dil se hace tarde, mis papas se van a enojar.

-Lo mismo digo yo Kimi serА mejor que nos vallamos.

A la salida Tommy y Kimi intercambiaron una sonrisa de complicidad.  
No se iban a dar Por vencidos hasta darse ese beso tan anhelado Por ambos, esa noche tomaron caminos diferentes pero parecМa que tenМan un plan para mas tarde.

Ya todos salМan, solo faltaban Harold, AngИlica y Susie, que fueron los Зltimos en salir.

-Las veo maЯana en la escuela chicas- Se despidiС Harold alejАndose calle abajo.

-Bien Susie, me apoyaras esta noche- Pregunto AngИlica.

-Sabes que si AngИlica- RespondiС Susie- Se que no te gusta quedarte solo mientras tus padres no estАn.

-No es eso, solo no me gusta estar sola.

-©Y que acabo de decir?

-No lo se, no te atenciСn... Es broma.

Una vez en la habitaciСn de AngИlica, Susie comenzС a hablar.

-©Notaste porque Tommy y Kimi se alteraron tanto?

-No lo se, pero si fue algo extraЯo aun viniendo de mi primo.

-Creo que Tommy y Kimi tienen una relaciСn.

-Como crees, Tommy no atrae ni al las moscas, pero y si, tienes razСn el va ha seguir besando y yo nunca tendrИ mi oportunidad, me lo arruino la ultima vez pero esta vez serИ yo quien elimine su oportunidad, tendrИ que planear algo muy, pero muy malo al estilo AngИlica, y tu me vas a ayudar Susie, ya lo estoy imaginando, si creo que atacaremos ma...

Las palabras de AngИlica fueron silenciadas por un delicado beso de Susie...

Tal vez vean un poco extraЯo esto pero fue la mejor que se me ocurriС, AngИlica iba a decir todo por lo que he estado planeando para este fic y no la podia callar y eso que soy yo quien lo escribe, espero sigan confiando en mi, y en las sorpresas que tengo. 


	5. Nuevas Sensaciones

tal vez no esperaron eso ni yo tampoco, Susie tambiИn me sorprendiС,  
pero serА mejor que sigamos leyendo. Dejen Mensajes.

-©Notaste porque Tommy y Kimi se alteraron tanto?

-No lo se, pero si fue algo extraЯo aun viniendo de mi primo.

-Creo que Tommy y Kimi tienen una relaciСn.

-Como crees, Tommy no atrae ni al las moscas, pero y si, tienes razСn el va ha seguir besando y yo nunca tender mi oportunidad, me lo arruino la ultima vez pero esta vez serИ yo quien elimine su oportunidad, tender que planear algo muy, pero muy malo al estilo angИlica, y tu me vas a ayudar Susie, ya lo estoy imaginando, si creo que atacaremos ma...

Las palabras de AngИlica fueron silenciadas por un delicado beso de Susie...

Ese beso mantuvo en el aire a AngИlica por algunos segundos, horas para ella, tordo unos pocos mas en entender que era lo que acababa de pasar, miraba a Susie, querМa probar de nuevo esos labios, pero algo se lo impedМa, fue entonces que recobro sus pensamientos.

-©Que acabas de hacer Susie?

-Lo siento AngИlica pero siempre he querido hacer eso, desde que tenМamos 8 aЯos, fue una noche que vМa mis padres besАndose, y quise tratar pero no podМa, no con cualquiera, fue entonces que de repente apareciste en mi mente, quise que fueras tu la que diera mi primer beso, no se porque, pero cuando oМ que no habМas dado el tuyo, algo se apodero de mi algo que siempre pude controlar, pero no con palabras que dij...

Esta vez fue AngИlica la que dio el beso, querМa sentir esa sensaciСn de nuevo y la sintiС pero esta ves no querМa que acabara nunca. Por segЗn vez regreso a la realidad y se dio cuenta de lo que hacia, Susie ya la habМa tomado de la cintura por los lados, esa fue la primera noche que AngИlica compartiС su cama con otra mujer.

En ese momento en otras casas no muy lejos de ahМ, dos perdonas pensaban en ellos juntos, para no ser separados nunca, ahora sabМan que el otro sentМa lo mismo y eso los hacia bastante felices, ahora buscarМan el momento en el que ellos se darМan su beso, esperado por mucho tiempo, pero una persona sabia de eso, y no podМa permitir que ellos dos fueran felices juntos.

Wow, de Susie se podМa esperar nunca se supo de alguien que le gustara, pero angИlica eso si me sorprendiС, en serio cuando me fije eso ya estaba escrito, y lo que escribo pues lo tengo que poner. Si fue algo corto pero van a ver de lo que se pierden si se impacientan tanto. 


	6. Conversaciones y Planes

Apenas termine el capitulo cinco, y de inmediato se me ocurrio todo esto, por eso voy a subir los dos capitulos al mismo tiempo, espero les este gustando, dejen sus comentarios.

Habia pasado toda la semana sin que Kimi y Tommy pudieran pasar un momento a solas, ahora que los dos sabian que sentian lo mismo uno por el otro, solo buscaban la oportunidad de estar un momento a solas,  
lo mejor era que nadie sabia lo que habia pasado la noche de las peliculas, Kimi se atrevio a preguntarle a Lily si habia notado algo, la cual respondio algo molesta que no, Kimi noto que Lily habia cambiado su forma de ser con ella desde el dia que platicaron, se acercaba el momento de el almuerzo y Kimi sabia exactamente lo que le iba a decir a Lily, lo penso toda la noche, el timbre sono y Kimi se dirigio hacia el lugar donde se vein siempre, en el ba? de mujeres, a esa hora siempre estaba desocupado, abio la puerta no habia nadie, al cerrar la puerta, esta se abrio de nuevo, era Lily.

-Bien aqui me tienes- dijo Lily- Yo se que realmente tienes que hablar con alguien y yo siempre estare con togo en las buenas y malas?ue es lo que te pasa?

-Bueno ya tenia las palabras para esto, pero se me borro todo, asi que sere directa.

-?ienes algun problema en el que te pueda ayudar?

-Si, bueno, no es un problema, pero si creo que me puedes ayudar.

-Te ayudare en todo lo que pueda.

-Mira todo lo que ha pasado ayer hizo que me diera cuenta de algo que nisiquiera yo me habia dado cuenta, creo que estoy enamorada.

-La sabia.

-?nserio?

-Si, es de lo que hablaba con Phily cuando llegaste.

-No se la habras dicho.

-Claro que no, el no entiende de estas cosas, per trate de darle una idea.

-Y ?ue es lo que piensas?

-Yo creo que tu tambien le gustas.

-?nserio?, no queria hacer nada por que es el mejor amigo de Carlitos, y no quiero que su amistad termine.

-No sabia que Z fuera el mejor amigo de Carlitos, yo pense que era Tom...

-Claro que es Tommy, creias que estoy enamorada de Z, no el solo es un buen amigo, y el lo sabe-Kimi noto que Lily se torno algo molesta.

-Muy bien ?n que te ayudo?- Pregunto Lily sin ocultar su tono de enojo.

-En nada solo quiero que investiges si yo le gusto.

-Bueno vamos a ver peliculas hoy en la noche, ahi deverias inestigar.

-Oh padrias intentar algo con el- Dijo Susie saliendo de un ba?.

Bueno aqui termina nos vemos dentro de uno o tres meses tengo cosas que hacer y no podre seguir con esto.

No es solo una broma ya estoy imaginando el siguiente capitulo, nos vemos. 


	7. Plan Nocturno

-Claro que es Tommy, creias que estoy enamorada de Z, no el solo es un buen amigo, y el lo sabe-Kimi noto que Lily se torno algo molesta.

-Muy bien ?n que te ayudo?- Pregunto Lily sin ocultar su tono de enojo.

-En nada solo quiero que investiges si yo le gusto.

-Bueno vamos a ver peliculas hoy en la noche, ahi deverias inestigar.

-Oh padrias intentar algo con el- Dijo Susie saliendo de un ba?.

-Susie?ue estabas haciendo en el ba? escondida? Tu no eres asi.

-Lo se pero si quiero ser mala, tengo que espiar.

-?uien te dijo eso?- Pregunto Kimi

-Quien mas que la reina de la maldad.

-Angelica- Dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno pero?ue quieres decir con eso de que tengo que intentaralgo con el?ienes algo en mente?

-Puede ser, pero tienen que cooperar todos.

-Muy bien, te escuchamos.

-Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es que tu- Dijo se?lando a Kimi-  
estes lo mas cerca posible de el.

-? como quieres lograr eso?

-La reunion va ha ser en tu casa ?o Lily?

-Si.

-Pues arregla todo para que Tommy y Kimi tengan que sentarse juntos, ahi es donde veremos si Tommy esta reamente interesado en ti.

-No es una mala idea.

-Lo dices solo por que estaras cerca de el.

-No me interesa, de todos modos es una buena idea.

-Cambindo de tema ?ue te pasa Susie? no te ves muy bien.

-Ay..., es que voy a pasar la noche en casa de Angelica.

-No te ves muy contenta con la idea.

-Lo se pero parece que Angelica, no puede hacer nada sin mi ni Harold.

-Si te moleta tanto?or que no se lo dices?

-No me molesta, lo que me pasa con Angelica no se los puedo explicar,  
ni quiero que lo sepan.

-Pense que eramos amigas y que nos lo contabamos todo, intentalo tal ves lo entendamos.

-No, es algo complicado, y la verda prefiero quedarme con mi secreto.

-Bueno, pero hay que preparar todo para lo, de esta noche, y ya nos perdimos todo el almmuerzo.

-Ay que empezar con llegar almenos una hora antes para poder acomodar a todos en sus lugares.

-Quisiera que me avisaran si notan algo extalo en el, por favor.

-Cuenta con ello.

-Entonces nos vemos en la noche.

Termina el capitulo 7, es mi mejor esfuerzo pero no puedo hacerlos mas largos pero no puedo meter cosas en estos capitulos que ya tengo preparados para otros. Mensajes, gracias. 


	8. Una Llamada Inesperada

**Continuamos:**

En ese momento en otras casas no muy lejos de ahi dos perdonas pensaban en ellos juntos, para no ser separados nunca, ahora sabian que el otro sentia lo mismo y eso los hacia bastante felices, ahora buscarian el momento en el que ellos se dieran su beso, esperado por mucho tiempo, pero una persona sabia de eso, y no podia permitir que ellos dos fueran felices juntos.

A la mañana siguiente, por primera vez Tommy se atrevio a llamar a la casa de los Finsters:

-¿Diga?- Respondio la voz de su amigo.

-Hola Carlitos. ¿Como estas?

-Bien, bueno tengo una pequeña irritacion en el... bueno no es importante¿pasa algo?

-No, nada pero... Bueno la que pasa es que... la verdad es que...

-¿Que te pasa? te escuchas muy nervioso.

-Tengo que hablar con Kimi.

-Ah es solo eso, KIMI TELEFONO...Ahora baja.

-¿Quien es?-Pregunata Kimi a su hermano.

-Es Tommy, dice que tiene que hablar contigo- Al escuchar esto a Kimi y a Tommy comienza a latirles rapidamente el corazon.

-Gracias, ya te puedes retirar y no me espies- Dijo Kimi con tono amenazador- ¿Si?

-Ah bueno... queria hablar... este... de lo que paso la otra noche... ya sabes.

-Lo siento pero no creo que sea el momento, ni la forma- Al escuchar esto Tommy sintio caer en el vacio- Bueno, adios.

"¿Que paso?", "bueno al parecer no le gustas", "¿Como? pero la otra noche casi la beso", "el casi no cuenta", "bueno, si no fuera que llego la mama de Phily", "no importa solo se dejo llevar por el momento,  
"pero la abraze y ella no se opuso", "tenia miedo y como te lo dije se dejo llevar", "yo no lo creo".

-¿Que paaso Kimi¿Que queria Tommy?

-Ah...nada, olvido darme un libro y...este...tengo que ir por el-Dijo Kimi dirigiendose a la puerta.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, no es necesario, no tardo.

Kimi sabia que fue muy dura con Tommy y tenia que disculparse, y aprobecharia para platicar, ya que como lo dijo el telefono no era la forma, ni mucho menos el lugar, ya que sabia que Carlitos la espiaba siempre que hablaba por telefono. Sin darse cuenta llego a la puerta de la casa de Tommy, Tomo aira profundamente y tuvo el valor de tocar el timbre. Tommy abrio la puerta Kimi no pudo soportarlo mas se avalanzo sobre el, y lo abrazo como si no lo hubiera visto en años.

**Aqui termina otro capitiulo, esperoles este gustando, tal vez pienses,  
ha muy bien seran novios, Carlitos lo acepta, y todos terminan felices,  
bueno dejenme decirles que no esto no ha llegado ni a la mitad.**


	9. Una mala noticia o ¿dos?

** Otro capitulo mas, comienzan a salir secretos.**

Kimi sabia que fue muy dura con Tommy y tenia que disculparse, y aprobecharia para platicar, ya que como lo dijo el telefono no era la forma, ni mucho menos el lugar, sabia que Carlitos la espiaba siempre que hablaba por telefono. Sin darse cuenta llego a la puerta de la casa de Tommy, Tomo aira profundamenta y tuvo el valor de tocar el timbre. Tommy abrio la puerta Kimi no pudo soportarlo mas se avalanzo sobre el, y lo abrazo como si no lo hubiera visto en años.

-¿Crei que ya no querias verme?- Pregunto Tommy alejandose de inmediato de Kimi, apenas se abian tocado, no queria tocarla despues de lo que habian estas hablando por telefono- ¿que quieres?

-Yo...- La forma tan fria en la que le hablo Tommy la hizo retroceder algunos pasos, nunca penso que eso era lo que iba a pasar, pensabva que el tambien la hiaba a abrazar, pero ahora no sabia ni por que tomo la decision de ir ahi, salio corriendo lo mas rapido que pudo de ahi.

-Tonta, tonta, tonta, TONTA- Por que penso que el tambien la queria, fue casi un beso, pero casi no cuenta, tu lo tomaste del brazo,tal vez malentendio todo, tal vez por eso llamo, para disculparse pero que el no queria hacerlo, que solo la queria como una hermana, corria sin rumbo, no miraba en las calles que pasaba, no le importaba si moria ya no le importaba nada, ahora sabia que su gran amor no era correspondido, llego a la escuela, genial era sabado y nadie estaria en la escuela, entro a las canchas, las recorrio con la mirada.

Ahi fue donde por primera vez vio que le gustaba Tommy, ella lo miro y le sonrrio, el le respondio la sonrrisa, en ese momento no queria recordar nada que le hiciera recordar a Tommy, por la que se sento en una de las bancas del patio, recuerda lo celosa que se sintio cuando se entero que Tommy se iba a ir al baile de san Valentin con Nicole, y lo mal que se sintio su hermano con esa noticia, recuerda que ese dia queria matar a su mejor amiga al verla bailar con Tommy, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que a Lily tambien le gustaba Tommy, su actitud cambio cuando le conto de lo que sentia por Tommy, como es que nunca se dio cuenta de eso, ella pensaba que era Z y por eso nunca se molesto al saber quien era en realidad. Caminaba por la escuela, llego a en donde estaba su casillero escucho ruidos extraños, pero no les tomo atencion, abrio su casillero, saco un libro cualquiera, no queria llegar a su casa sin nungun libro asi que saco uno de ciencias, cerro el casillero, los sonidos aumentaban ahora no podio ignorarlos tanto, trato de identificar que era pero no encontro nada, hasta que lo escucho dentro de un salon, intento abrir la puerta pero no tubo exito, mas adelante habia otro puerta que daba al mismo salon, giro la perilla, esta vez si abrio, tubo el valor de entrar, lo primero vio fue un gran bulto, pero una ves que enfoco bien vio que era una amiga suya besandose, pero no veia bien a quien.

-Lo siento Susie, no queria interrumpir, ahora si que eres mala- Dijo.

Esto sorprendio a Susie, la cual se dio la buelta, no traia la parte de arriba de la ropa, pero llavaba su ropa interior, tomo su top que estaba en una banca cercana, al hacer esto dejo ver a su acompañante: Angelica.

**Uf..., me canso de hacer esto, pero nadie mas lo puede hacer por mi**.


	10. Carta de amor

**Continuan los capitulos, estamos por terminar.**

-Lo siento Susie, no queria interrumpir, ahora si que eres mala- Dijo.

Esto sorprendio a Susie, la cual se dio la vuelta, no traia la parte de arriba de la ropa, pero llavaba su ropa interior, tomo su top que estaba en una banca cercana, al hacer esto dejo ver a su acompañante: Angelica.

-Oh por Dios, lo siento pero no sabia que ustedes dos, wow me impactaron, no se que decir.

-Por favor Kimi no digas nada, nodie mas lo sabe.

-Muy bien prometo no decir nada, pero ¿desde cuando ustedes?

-Ayer.

-Nunca lo hubiera pensado.

-Y sera mejor que dejes de pensar en eso- hablo por primera ves que Angelica hablaba y no se escuchaba muy contenta.

-Cambiando de tema ¿que haces en la escuela?

-Bueno, ya tengo un gran secreto suyo,no tengo de otra que contar uno mio.

-Cuenta, lo que sea aqui se quedara ¿verdad Angelica?- Angelica hizo un sonido que no era ni de negacion ni de afirmacion- Dije ¿Verdad Angelica?

-Esta bien, no dire nada.

-Listo, ahora si cuentanos que paso.

-Vengo de la casa de Tommy.

-Exelente, has logrado algo.  
-No, pero ahora se que no le gusto.  
-¿por que lo dices?

-El me abrio la puerta, yo lo abraze, pero el parecia algo molesto, no me correspondio el abrazo, de hecho me rechazo.

-Pobre, pero no explica que haces aqui- Dijo Angelica.

-Pues le dije a Carlitos que iba por un libro a su casa y seria algo tonto llegar sin el- Dijo Kimi mostrandoles ellibro que llebaba en las manos, al levantar el libro salio una nota-¿Que es esto?

_Kimi, ya se que estas enamorada de un hombre pero, eso no hace que deje de pensar en ti, tengo que hablar contigo acerca de mis sentimientos, te veo en el Java Lava maЯana en tu turno. Tu admirador secreto._

_  
_**No dejen de leer esto, se pone mucho mas emocionante.**


	11. Un secuestro

**Capitulo 12, falta poco para el final solo tres o cuatro capitulos, ahora escribo tres fics al mismo tiempo asi que si me confudo, haganmelo saber.**

-¿Un admirador secreto¿Quien puede ser?

-No lo se, Phily, Dil. Harold.

-Claro que no Harold esta enamorado de mi, pobre tonto.

-No seas cruel.

-No soy cruel, solo soy sincera, no me gusta el chico.

-Pero al menos dberias de decirselo.

-No es nesesario, el lo sabe.

-Como, ya se lo dijiste.

-Si, pero no lo entiende, sigue intentandolo pero, sigo rechasandolo.

-Nunca se va a rendir.

-Pero estabamos hablando de mi admirador.

-Tal ves deberias de acepiar su inviacion, podrias tratar de darle celos a Tommy, y esta puede ser tu oportunidad.

-Creo que voy a seguir tu consejo.

-Es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

-Sera mejor que nos vallamos pueden encontrarnos y nos puede ir mal.

-Tienes razon, ya es tarde, nuestros padres pueden preocuparse si no llegamos a cenar.

Las tres salieron de la escuela para ir a sus casas, donde ya deben de haber notado su ausencia, Kimi noto que Susie y Angelica caminaban tomadas de la mano, esto era algo extraño para ella, nunca habia conosido a una mujer a la que le gustaran las mujeres, no estaba en contra de ello, pero era algo extraño que sus amigas fueran asi.

-Susie, vamos por el mismo camino ¿no?- Pregunto Kimi.

-Disculpa, pero hoy voy a pasar la noche en casa de Angelica.

-¿Que?- Una cosa era encontrarlas besandose en la escuela, pero pasar la noche juntas- No, no importa voy yo sola.

Kimi camino por un lado de la calle y Angelica y Susie fueron por el lado contrario, decidio pasar por un callejon, ya que en su camino a casa tenia que pasar por la casa de Tommy y no queria verlo, nunca habia pasado por ese lugar, pero era muy siniestro, escuchaba pasos que la seguian por lo que miro atras, pero no habia nadie, decidio caminar mas rapido, escucho pasos de nuevo, miro atras, nadie de nuevo, tenia que camiar mas rapido cuando escucho una voz que le helo la sangre.  
-¿A donde con tanta pirisa presiosa?- Unas manos con guantes la tomaron de la cintura y de la boca para que no gritara.

**Uno menos, faltan dos.**


	12. ¿Yo te gusto?

**Ultimo capitulo:**  
-¿A donde con tanta pirisa presiosa?- Unas manos con guantes la tomaron de la cintura y de la boca para que no gritara.

Kimi dio una patada a s agresor pero nada pudo acer, este la llavo a otro callejon cercano, la estaba alejando de su rumbo, nunca fue experta en los callejones de la zona, nunca hubo nescesidad de utilisarlos, ahora se arrepentia, queria llorar pero no podia no sentia nada de su cuerpo, la habian drogado o algo, no lo sabia solo que no se podia mover, al abril los ojos estaba en en lugar conocido, la casa del arbol que contruyeron cuando les quitaron la television, no sabia que hacia ahi pero, no estaba amarrada ni nada, al mirar a su alrededor vio que Tommy la miraba a ella.

-Por fin despertaste- Le dijo cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

-¿Que stoy haciendo aqui.

-Nada, queria hablar contigo, pero como saliste corriendo, sabia que no pasarias por mi casa, asi que sabia que usarias los callejones, te espere, y apaesiste, no queria acer un escandalo asi que te ape la boca, despues te desmayaste, me preocupe y te traje aqui.

-¿Eras tu?

-Si, te lo dije tres veces antes de llegar aqui, pense que con eso despertarias, y llegamos aqui.

-Pero como llegamos aqui arriba.

-Es demaciado largo, sera mejor que no lo sepas.

-Pense que querian secuestrarme o algo peor.

-No te preocupes, te segui desde que saliste corriendo.

-Me espiabas.

-No, pero queria que estubieras segura.

-Ahora si te preocupa.

-Siempre me has preocupado Kimi.

-Yo no lo creo, no me trataste asi.

-Tu tampoco me trataste bien por telefono.

-No podia hablar con todoa ahi.

-¿Pero si querias hablar?

-Si, por eso vine.

-Lo siento, no debi tratarte asi.

-No hay problema.

-Claro que lo hay, hay que hablar de la esa noche.

Ambos permanecsieron callados por algunos minutos, Kimi recorria con la mirada, el lugar, Tommy jugaba con sus pulgares, se miraban el uno al otro de vez en cuando, pero nadie decia nada.

-Bueno, esto no es como lo esperaba.

-No ni yo, pera sera mejor que lo aclaremos, puede que todo sea un malentendido.

-Bueno, sera mujor que hablemos de la que paso, y despues una solucion, esto no se puede quedar asi, pero lo que mas me preocupa es, tu hermano.

-Que tiene que ver Carlitos en esto.

-Nada, solo que no quiero que se nfade, mas conmigo, lo que siento por ti puede arruinar nuestra amistad.

-¿Lo que sientes por mi?

-Bueno, creo que fue de lo mas obvio que me gustas.

-¿Te gusto en serio?

-Si, pense que lo sabias.

-No.

-Pero si le dije a Lily todo lo que sentia, creia que si se lo decia a ella, te lo diria a ti, y podrias interesarte en mi.

-Pero si ella nunca me dijo nada.

-©Que? ©Estas segura? Se lo dije hace un mes.

-No puedo creerlo-Kimi alfin se dio cuenta de todo- Lily esta enamorada de ti.

-No puede ser.

-Si ella se molesto cuando le dije que tu me gustas, tal vez fue por eso que insistia en que era Z a quien amaba.

-No lo puedo creer. Soy irresistible, era de esperarse, un momento ¿dijiste que te gusto?

-Si¿porque?

-Esto cambia todo- Tommy se levanto de su lugar camino hacia Kimi y la beso.

**Recuerden penultimo capitulo.**


	13. ¿Un Divorcio?

**Penultimo capitulo, espero no lloren:**

-No puedo creerlo-Kimi alfin se dio cuenta de todo- Lily esta enamorada de ti.

-No puede ser.

-Si ella se molesto cuando le dije que tu me gustas, tal vez fue por eso que insistia en que era Z a quien amaba.

-No lo puedo creer. Soy irresistible, era de esperarse, un momento ¿dijiste que te gusto?

-Si¿porque?

-Esto cambia todo- Tommy se levanto de su lugar camino hacia Kimi y la beso.

Por primera vez pudieron sentir los labios del otro, siempre pensaron que nunca olvidarian ese momento, que se guardaria para siempre en sus recuerdos el momento mas esperado de su vida, pero no fue como ellos pensaron, no fue hermoso ni mucho menos algo para recordar, se separaron luego de algunos sugundon no fueron mas de diez. Se miraron el uno al otro, Tommy ya habia besado antes pero fue algo mas agradable, esta era la primera vez de Kimi, ella penso que su primer beso seria mas magico, no en ese lugar pero si con esa persona, sabia que habia llegado el momento cuando Tommy se levanto y comino hacia ella, estaba lista, pero no para algo tan desastrozo, no sabian que decir, los minutos de siencio parecieron horas, fue que alguien se decidio a hablar.

-¿Dices que crees que le gusto a Lily?- Pregunto Tommy rompiendo ese terrible silencio.

-Puede ser, se molesto cuando le conte que me gustabas, como ya te habia dicho, insistia aue la persona que me gustaba era Z pero, algo en ella me hacia desconfiar que en realidad me hiba a apoyar de todas maneras, no se veia muy bien despues de eso.

-Si, algo note en su actitud con todos, parecia muy molesta por algo, nadie sabia lo que era, pero suhermano esta muy preocupado por ella.

-¿Que? Phily preocupado por algien que no sea el mismo.

-Si, es dificil de creer, pero es verdad.

-Creo que tienes razon, el tampoco se veia bien. Parece que algo pasa en su familia.

-¿Tu sabes algo?

-Son puras sospechas, pero creo que sus padres se estan divorsiando.

-¿Como puedes saberlo?

-¿No lo recuerdas?, mis padres tambien se separaron cuando yo era pequeña. Puede que sea eso lo que los molesta.

-No puedo creer que se separen.

-Te digo que son solo rumores.

-No haz hablado con ella.

-No, tengo demaciado que ni siquiera la veo.

-Hay que ir a hablar con ellos.

-Si.

-Pero, primero nesecitamos hablar de nosotros.

-Creo, que despues de esto ya no hay nada de que hablar, crei algo que no.

-Pero, yo te amo.

-Igual yo, pero demaciadas personas saldrian lastimadas si tenemos una relacion, incluidos tu y yo.

-Pero no es nesesario que nadie se entere.

-Igual no tendria sentido.

Tommy y Kimy bajaron de la casa del arbol, pero no hablaban, tenian muchas cosas de que hablar pero no tenian la forma de decirlo, caminaban a la casa de alado ahi vivian sus amigos, Kimi pensaba que sus padres se divorsiaban pero ese no era el problema, pero una parte de ella sabia que se equivocaba, llegaron al puerta, nadie abrio, tocaron de nuevo, nada. Fueron a la parte trasera de la casa, se podian ver los cuartos de sus amigos desde el patio, las luces estaban apagadas, no sabian que pasaba. Una luz se encendio en la habitacion de Lily, se apago de inmediato, tomaron una pequeña piedra y la lanzaron a la ventana, no paso nada, tomaron otra la lanzaron de nuevo, nada, esta ves la lanzaron a la ventana de Phily, este se asomo de inmediato.

-¿Que pasa?.

-No esta tu hermana, tenemos una reunion importante en la casa del arbol, en una hora.

-Estaremos ahi.

**Falta uno y nos vamos, ya estoy pensando en otras dos historias, sigan pendientes de nuestra programacion.**


	14. El Fin

**Ultimo capitulo:  
**  
La hora se acercaba, nadie llegaba, si algo pasaba en la casa de los gemelos todos deberian de saberlo, son amigos y no deverian gurdar cecretos, cuando dejaron la casa de a lado llamron a todos para una reunion, Carlitos paecia no venir "es demaciado tarde" dijo, pero acepto, cuando llamaron a la casa de angelica, contesto Susie.

-Pregunta si interumpimos algo- Le dijo Kimi a Tommy.

-¿Dice Kimi que si interumpimos algo?- Pregunto Tommy algo extrañado.

-Dile que gracias por detenernos-Respondio Susie algo sarcastica.

Pasaron diez minutos para que alguien llegara, Carlitos fue el primero.

-¿Paso algo? Se ven demasiado serios.

-No pasa nada, bueno tal ves si, Kmi cree que los padres de Phily y Lily se van a divorciar, y si es eso lo que pasa, todos debemos de saberlo.

-Pero ¿en que te basas para decir que se van a divorciar?- Pregunto a Kimi.

-Pues ultimamente Lily se ve muy mal, soy su amiga pero, ya no pasa tiempo conmigo como antes, eso me preocupa.

-Pero solamente es Lily, Phily se ve igual que antes, aun esta muy alegre.

-Pero puede estar escondiendolo todo, finge ante nosotros.

-No lo creo, pero tienes razon en lo de Lily, y no solo es contigo, a estado apartada de todos, ya no la veo despues de clases, y he escuchado que se junta con la gente equivocada. ¿Desde cuando esta asi?

-Desde que hablamos despues del dia de hallowen.

-¿Pero de que podrian haber hablado para que se pusiera asi?

Kimi y Tommy se miraron ¿era el momento de decircelo a Carlitos? No lo sabian, se lo ocultaron por varios dias pero al final terminaria sabiendolo y mejor de ellos que de otros. Tommy iba a hablar pero Kimi se le adelanto.

-Nada de importancia.

-Quiero saberlo.

-No creo que te guste.

-No importa, igual quiero saberlo.

-No puedo decirlo.

-¿No puedes o no quieres?

-Esta bien si quieres saberlo, le dije que me gustaba alguien y a ella no le gusto la idea, creemos que a ella tambien le gusta el.

-¿Creemos¿Quienes?

-Yo y...- Kimi miro a Tommy.

-Tu amas a Tommy, no puedo creerlo, pense que no, pero, ahora si.

-Calmate Carlitos, yo lo intentamos pero parece que no hay nada.

-¿Nada¿Seguros?.

-Si.

-¿Que pasa¿cual es la emergencia?-Angelica y Susie terminaron de subir la escalera.

Kimi puso alcorriente a Susie y a Angelica de la razon por la que estaban ahi, ninguna de las dos se sorprendio, pero al igual que Carlitos ellas tambien escucharon que Lily se juntaba con la gente equibocada y que los padres de los gemelos no se estaban divorsiando, por alguna razon nadie mas llego durante cerca de veinte minutos, llego Phily y solo dijo que su hermana se emociono con la idea de la reunion, que habia estado esperando la oportunidad perfecta.

-¿Oportunidad perfecta para que?.

-No lo se, fue todo lo que dijo.

-Esta claro que no es lo que Kimi pensaba- Dijo Tommy mirando a todos.

-¿Que paso mientras no estube?-Pregunto Phily.

-Nada, ahora ya no tine importancia.

-Entonces ¿porque estamos aqui?

-Tenemos que hablar acerca de Lily, y de las cosas que se dicen de ella.

-Nos tiene preocupados a todos.

-Pero no sabemos si es verdad.

-Si, yo tambien lo he notado- Phily comezo ha hablar- Ultimamente sale mas temprano de casa, y llega mas tarde, le grita a mis padres, ya no va a clases, se ensierra en su cuarto, y no sale hasta la maЯana siguiente para salir de la casa. No sabemos si come o algo, ya que en la casa nada. No se que es lo que le pasa, ha tratado de hablar con ella, pero nunca me escucha, de hecho me ignora.

-¿Que es lo que le puede estar pasando?

-Esta molesta desde aquel dia- Dijeron Kimi y Susie al mismo tiempo.

-¿Que dia?-dijo Phily.

-Cuando le dije que estaba enamorada de Tommy, se molesta demasiado. Creemos que esta enamorada tambien de Tommy.

-Yo no lo creo.

-Pero es una pasibilidad. Hay que tener en cuenta todas las posibles.  
Platicaron mas

de una hora, Lily nunca llego, acordaron que tratarian de hablar con ella el dia siguiente, y le explicarian que nunca podria existir nada entre Tommy y Kimi, y tal vez con eso las cosas volberian a la normalidad.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos, es tarde y tenemos cosas que hacer- Dijo Angelica mirando a Susie-Nuestros padres podrian regañarnos.

Despues de que Angelica y Susie su fueran se fue Carlitos y Phily, tenian sueño y tenian que ayuda en la casa, esas fueron la excusas que dieron, pero querian dejar solos a Kimi y a Tommy. Salieron de la casa del arbol y despues llego la persona que estubieron esperando toda la noche.

-Que hermoso, una linda pareja de enamorados, me dan ganas de vomitar.

-¿Donde estubiste todo este tiempo? te estabamos esperando.

-Esperaba afuera a que todos se fueran, sabia que los dejarian solos, y queria hablar solo con ustedes dos.

-Lily, no hay nada entre nosotros.

-No pueden mentirme, se que los dos se aman.

-Tal vez, pero no puede haber nada entre nosotros somos amigos y esto podria terminar con nuestra amistad.

-No les creo.

-Pero es verdad.

-Ahora no me interesa.

-Lily- dijo Kimi poniendose de pie- se que te gusta Tommy, es por eso que no puede haber nada entre nosotros, eres mi amiga y no haria nada que te lastimara. Yo te quiero mucho.

-¿Crees que amo a este enclenque?.

-Si, bueno eso suponia.

-Pues te equibocas.

-Pero te molestaste cuando te mencione la que sentia por el.

-Claro que si.

-Pero insistias que era Z.

-Por que sabia que Z no te amaba.

-¿Como lo sabias?

-Yo misma se lo pregunte.

-Pero que es lo que quieres entonces.

-Te quiero a ti- Lily se acerco a Kimi y le dio el que para ella fue el mejor beso que le habian dado en su vida.  
Kimi se aparto de inmediato.

-¿Que estas haciendo?

-Bien ahora que lo sabes te lo explicare todo. Cuando me dijise que estabas enamorada de alguien pense de inmediato en Z pero como sabia que el no te amaba, tu te decepcionaris y vendrias a buscar consuelo en mi, y seria el momento adecuado para que yo actuara y te dieras cuenta de que te amaba, pero cuado supe que amabas a Tommy, algo en mi se encendio, quise seguir siendo tu amiga pero, te amaba y cuando supe que mi plan no funcionaria me enfade. soy inteligente, demasiado, mas de lo que crees, inmediatamente pense otro plan.

-¿Plan?¿tenias un plan?

-Calro, te hacia creer que tenias un amirador secreto, pensarias que era Z, tu te le declararias y listo, el te rechaza bienes a mi, y es ahi que te confieso lo mio. Pero al saber que era Tommy nada tendria sentido, por lo que consegui un pequeño jugetito-Lily saco de sus ropas un pequeña arma- Mis nuevos amigos me la facilitaron, tengo un plan para ustedes, he estado faltando a clases para practica pero no soy muy buena.  
En un movimiento brusco, muchas cosas suceden, se escucha un disparo, el grito desesperado de una mujer, de nuevo otro disparo.

-Te amo- Dijeron Kimi y Tommy al mismo tiempo.

Una persona muere en brazos de su ser mas amado.

**Termina este fic, espero le haya gustado.**


End file.
